Morning mi amore
by NicercyPercico
Summary: Waking up on a hot summer's day with a stable boy next to him, the Prince of Angels had something other in mind than running the kingdom today. (Nicercy, AU)


This is for Takara Phoenix's summer contest and for my friend 'uracxnt' who I promised to do a Nicercy for. This was inspired by Drabbles and Prompts (21. Royal) by StillFallingAngel (SellTheeSoul4Bacon). Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Prince Nico?" The servant called from behind the closed door. "You have to get up now."

The Prince dragged his head up trying to clear the slight haziness from his mind when suddenly he was at full alert; he remembered that he forgot to lock the door last night. His dark obscene brown eyes kept sweeping back and forth from his door to his bed in a hurry; the prince didn't want anyone to come in, least they wake up his lover. He felt movement on his left side and glanced down only to see his secret love crack open an eyelid drowsily. Tired sea green eyes met Nico's. The boy with the beautiful eyes was about to ask something when the prince placed a finger over his mouth. The youth understood and smiled mischievously as he nodded his head and snuggled up to his future king.

"Sir, your father requests your help with the city today." The servant tried again but got no response in return.

Nico was hoping the servant thought he was asleep so he could get back to doing what was important, (to him at least.)

"….Prince Nico?..." The servant tried again after a couple moments of silence. All Nico did was watch the door with stern eyes; as if daring the door to open up if it wanted to get on his bad side. The young prince just kept quit and after a few more seconds that felt like hours the servant sighed and left the prince in peace.

Nico let out a long sigh of relief and fell back into bed, (not as gracefully as a prince should) with a content smile placed on his face. The petite boy to his left let out a giggle while drawing patterns on Nico's chest. "One may think you're ashamed of being seen with me, Nico." The green eyed boy said teasingly, lifting his eyelashes slowly in a seductive matter. Nico's breath caught in his throat and he could feel his morning-wood harden more than it had when he woke up. "Morning, mi amore." The prince replied tenderly which was a huge contrast with the dark and longing look in his eyes.

The powerful crowned prince turned over so he was lying over the boy. Nico placed his hands on either side of the smaller boys head so he could look at him better. "You know I would never be ashamed of being seen with you, my love." Nico whispered in his ear as he took the gorgeous boy's earlobe in between his teeth and gently tugged and licked. His love answered him with a squeal of surprise. Nico loved that sound and being the greedy person he is, he intended to get more of it.

"Mi amore, Percy, you have…no idea…what you do to me…my little siren…" The taller boy declared in between kisses as he went along Percy's collarbone. Percy couldn't reply to that even if he wanted to. Percy's black silk hair was sticking in every direction and as Nico moved further along his shoulder blade he found a place where he could mark _**his**_ Percy. (Again.) Nico bit down _**hard**_; almost hard enough to draw blood then gently lapped the mark with his cooling tongue. Percy's head fell back and hit the pillow with a _thud, _his lips parted to let out a silent scream between pain and pleasure. The younger boy parted his legs for his prince to come closer to him. Percy _wanted_, _**needed**_, _**craved**__**, **_Nico closer.

The heir to the throne was by now making new hicky's over the ones he made last night. Nico's dark hair was hanging over his eyes, as he stole a glance of his younger lover. Percy's eyes were closed as he shivered from pleasure, cheeks dusted with blush and lips full and red from being sucked on by Nico more than once. (Percy even had a few hicky's on his jaw and Nico felt very proud of himself.)

Percy's arms were stretched on either side of his head with his hands clutching tightly against the headboard of the princes bed as if to prepare for something. Nico smirked knowingly and wickedly before he played with his little vixen's nipples. Nico swooped down and started nibbling on the dusky right nub; which earned a wanton sound from his lover. Once he was content with his work on the right, he move his mouth over to the left; where he licked tenderly as Percy sighed in content then Nico clammed down onto it, causing the green eyed beauty to buckle and wail in surprise. Percy didn't know which was better, the pain or pleasure.

"We need to hurry Nic, I promised to help out in the stables today." Percy said as he wrapped his legs around the future king's waist; pushing and grinding their erections together, which earned both gasps and moans from them both.

"No, I won't hurry up; I'll take you how I want for however long I want." Grunted the Prince of Angels. _Damn Percy and his helpfulness!_ Nico continued down south and found what he was looking for, his stable boy's dick which was dripping with pre-cum. The royal angel took his lovers penis into his mouth and started deep throating him (they had a _**lot**_ of practise), which the smaller male seemed to appreciate judging by the sounds he was making.

Nico's fingers sneaked into his prize and started to scissor him, using his cum that was dripping out of his lovers hole from their previous coupling from a few hours ago.

"Nico enough!" Panted his feisty vixen. "Just get inside me already! Please…" Percy's voice cracked in the middle of his pleading for his Prince. Percy was getting delirious and need Nico. _**Now.**_

Nico chuckled amused but darkly. The older boy complied with his lover; gripping the slender and curvy hips in a firm but gentle hold and thrust into the welcoming tight heat. The lovers both moaned in pure bliss at the feeling of being joined once more. Their love making soon turned rough with Nico pounding into Percy's abused slippery hole and Percy's mouth dry and scratchy from screaming in pleasure. They came around the same time with Percy coming in his Princes hands while Nico had been jerking him off and the royal coming undone inside of Percy; painting his insides white. As they came down from their orgasmic bliss Nico pulled out of Percy in favour of lying down beside him.

The young stable boy whimpered at the loss of not being connected anymore but soon began purring in delight when he was being cuddled by his ruler.

They fell asleep in each other's loving and safe embrace. And they stayed like this for the rest of the day…


End file.
